1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for operating an electronic parcel deposit box facility having several lockable compartments, whereby at least one logistics service provider is authorized to deposit shipments into or to remove shipments from a parcel deposit box facility, the method comprising accepting a return shipment from a customer (original recipient) so that it can be forwarded to a logistics service provider.
2. Related Technology
In addition to the use of locker compartment systems for storing, for example, luggage or bank documents, the use of systems specifically configured for delivering and picking up goods or mailpieces is known. Such electronic parcel deposit box facilities make it possible for a deliverer to deposit shipments into a lockable compartment of the system, after which the recipient of the shipment is normally informed about the delivery. The recipient can then pick up the shipment from the system at any desired point in time, for which purpose, an individual access code, for example, is transmitted to him/her.
Electronic parcel deposit box facilities and associated methods have the advantage that, for the shipment to be delivered, the customer does not have to be present at his/her home address as is normally the case, but rather the shipment can be deposited in a parcel deposit box facility right away or else after an unsuccessful delivery attempt. Consequently, in case of an unsuccessful delivery attempt, there is no need to leave a notification for the recipient indicating that he has to pick up the shipment during the opening hours of a post office branch but rather the parcel deposit box facility affords him an extra measure of flexibility owing to the parcel deposit box facility.
When shipments are delivered, it is possible that the original recipient might want the shipment to be readdressed so as to be sent back to a seller or logistics service provider. This is the case, for example, with deliveries that are incorrect, damaged or otherwise unsatisfactory. Also in the case of such return shipments, it is advantageous for customers if they can deposit the returns into a parcel deposit box facility at any time of day for pick-up, instead of having to drop them off at a branch of the post office.
A method for depositing goods that an addressee wishes to return to a deliverer is known from DE 100 00 830 C2. The method provides for identifying the addressee at the parcel deposit box facility, after which he can deposit the shipment in a compartment of the system. The addressee also enters the address data of a deliverer who is authorized to have access. The deliverer subsequently identifies himself at the system and removes the shipment.